Maybe Love
by ariabby
Summary: Quinn wants to take control of her life again and gain the trust back of her family and friends but will Logan be there to help her through or will their love be a thing of the past. Sequel to Sooner or Later
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is the sequel to Sooner or Later. Now if you haven't read it yet this would be the time to go to my page and click on it. Oh and while your over there go ahead and review I won't mind lol**

**I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101**

_**Logan's POV**_

Man I need a list of people to invite on this trip. I mean I know I said I wanted to invite everyone but a lot has changed in the last month and I only have one week until finals and winter break so this has to be finished today. But I've never been good at remembering names I need to call someone to help me but who. Chase is on a date with Zoey so those two are out. And Michael had some family thing so that's three people who can't help me and I can't listen to Ember talk anymore today or ima blow my brains out. But who could I call that would be helpful to me. Wait you know what I need the most talkative person I know. She knows just as many people as I do and I'm sure she will be excited to help. I need Nicole she's the perfect person to help.

_**Nicole's POV**_

I heard my phone ringing but I didn't know where it was. I hate having a phone sometimes I always end up losing it somewhere in this house. I started searching my dresser and my book case but still couldn't find it. Where the hell was this stupid phone? Finally I found my way over to my bed and there it was wrapped up in my cover with a lot of other stuff I've lost today. I pressed the green button quickly.

"Hello"

"Hey Nicole" it was Logan. I didn't really expect that but whatever

"Oh Hey Logan what's up"

"Well I have a favor to ask you"

"Yea and what might that be"

"Well I was wondering if you would help me with this list"

"A list for what"

"For the trip I'm planning for everyone."

"Well ok I guess. When did you need me to help?"

"Well I was thinking today"

"Uh ok sure"

"Ok so can you come over right now?"

"Uh yea sure just give me like 20 minutes and I'll be over there"

"Ok cool see you then"

_**Zoey's POV**_

"Chase I don't know if I should come in."

"Come on Zoe. Quinn isn't even here she's at some therapy thing tonight and you know my parents are never home. Please"

He looked at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes and I just melted. The combination of those eyes and that bushy hair sent me reeling.

"Ok fine but just for an hour we have school tomorrow."

"Ok an hour's fine"

I walked in and the house looked the same that it always did. A part of me missed being in this house. Being in that room up the stairs the furthers to the right but that had ended a long time ago. She still wasn't talking to me and a part of me thought it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh yea sure whatever you have is fine"

"Ok you can go ahead and go upstairs ill bring it right up."

"Ok"

I walked up those stairs and I couldn't help myself I had to look at the door. But I had to shake it off Chase was on his way up and I didn't want him to think anything was wrong. I walked into his room and it was surprisingly clean for a room that a guy was suppose to live in. I guess he figured I would say yes and he made sure the room was spot less before he left.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing I was just looking at how clean your room is"

"Are you shocked?"

"A little"

"Well Maybe I'm just a clean guy"

"Or maybe you're a guy who wanted your girlfriend to think you're clean"

"Ha funny. Here I got you fruit punch"

"Thank you"

"So what do you want to do" I asked him

"Well we can watch a movie"

"Ok or we can do something else"

"Well what do you want to do instead?"

"I have an idea"

I took the drink out of Chase's hand and put them on his dresser. I walked back over to him and pushed him back until we feel on his bed.

"Zoey what are you doing"

"This" I leaned in and kissed Chase with all the passion I could. As time went on my shirt disappeared and so did Chase's. And little by little more clothes made their way to the floor.

"Zoe are you sure you want to do this"

Looking at Chase in that moment I knew I didn't want to do anything else.

"Chase I love you and I'm ready" the look Chase gave me told me I said the right thing.

"I love you too"

_**Logan's POV**_

"Ok so let's get this list started"

"Ok well how many people can you invite?"

"Well I don't really have a limit my dad rented the whole ski lodge so we could fit the whole school if we wanted"

"Well obviously we don't want the whole school so maybe we should just start with our closest friends"

"Right. Well Chase and Michael of course"

"And if you invite them you have to invite their girlfriends"

"Ok so Zoey and Lisa"

"And Zoey's brother"

"Right Dustin got him"

"Oh and Del Figgalo, James and Vince"

"What. No. Del Figgalo is weird why would I invite him"

"Because u play football with him and his funny when he gets drunk"

"Ok fine what about that hot girl you hang out with"

"Who Dana"

"Yea her"

"Ok fine invite her"

"Cool so that's 11 people including you and me"

"Well I got one more person you can invite" By the look on Nicole's face I knew she was going to say the one name I did not want to hear.

"No"

"But she's my friend and besides you already invited her"

"I also invited that jackass Josh at the time also but that damn sure ain't happening now. Besides I'm pretty sure she knows that offer is revoked"

"But it doesn't have to be. Look Logan whether you want to admit it or not you still love Quinn so maybe if you invite her you guys can talk."

"It doesn't matter how I feel besides I have a girlfriend remember."

"You mean the girlfriend you haven't even wrote down on the list yet"

I looked down the list to see if I saw Ember's name and I didn't. How could I forget to put her down? I mean she has been getting on my nerves lately so maybe that's why I forgot. Yea that's it she's been irritating me so I just pushed her out of my mind all together.

"Well that's a problem that can be solved right now"

I took my pen and wrote Ember's name in big letters.

"There see. Easy fix"

"Well fine but I still want to invite Quinn"

"I said no"

"Look if you invite her I'll keep her away from you the whole time"

"Not good enough Bristow"

"Ok fine ill invite all the cheerleaders to"

"Better"

"And I'll try to hook you up with Dana"

"Ok Fine"

"Really"

"Yea sure why not just remember I'm gonna hold you to those promises."

"Hey fine with me"

This trip is gonna be perfect even if I have to look at Quinn the whole time"

**Ok so there it is chapter one. R&R plz **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101**

**Logan's POV**

Ugh I'm so tired. By the time me and Nicole got done with the list we had it up to 56 people. I'm going to have to tell my dad that we need an actually plane for everyone but that shouldn't be hard I've got good grades this whole semester and haven't missed curfew once so he will hand over his black card no questions asked. Now all I gotta do is round up everyone and tell them that everything's a go. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard a laugh. The last thing I wanted to do was hear Ember's high pitched voice this early in the morning. I made a quick turn and felt someone run into me. Without even looking at who it was I held my hand out to help them up.

"Thanks" When I looked up I saw Quinn. It turns out I ran smack dab into the other person I didn't want to see this morning. But at least this made things easy because she was with Nicole. Now I didn't have to go looking for her.

"No problem"

"Dodging your girlfriend I see" Nicole said

"And what makes you think that"

"Oh please I could hear her shrill laugh all the way in the cafe" well I couldn't deny that. She did seem to have a laugh that could reach you at the depths of the earth.

"Well for your information I was coming to look for you" I couldn't help but look at Quinn when I said this. I had completely forgotten she was standing there because she wasn't saying anything.

"Oh really what for"

"Well I was gonna tell you that all I have to do is ask my dad for a bigger plane and we should be set."

"Oh ok cool"

"And did you do what you promised"

"I was on my way to right now" she said with an eye roll

"Well I was just making sure" she just walked past me without even saying another word. Then it occurred to me that Quinn still had the permissions slips I had to hand out to everyone. What better time than now to ask her to bring them.

"Hey Quinn wait up"

**Quinn's POV**

The last thing I expected in the world was for Logan to say my name. I mean he hasn't so much as looked at me in the past month. I couldn't help but have a part of me think that maybe he was ready to forgive me in some way. Maybe we can start over and just put the past behind us.

"Uh Nicole go ahead I'll meet up with you" I turned around slowly feeling my heart drop as I did. It hurt a lot to look at his face and not think about what could have been

"Yea what's up Logan?"

"Well I just wanted to see if you still had the slips I made on your computer" that was it. This was our big conversation. The one I had been dreaming about. The one that ended with me in his arms and it would feel like he could hold me forever and never let go. I didn't think it was possibly but it felt like my heart dropped to my toes.

"Yea I still have them" I replied running my fingers through my hair in completely frustration.

"Well maybe today after practice I could come get them or something"

"You know what that's fine I'll just give them to you tomorrow or maybe give them to Nicole" I could let myself get excited about something that would lead to nothing and I knew that the moment Logan stepped a foot on my porch I would be feeling the same nervousness that I am right now.

"Is that all you want"

"Well yea I guess and I…"

"Ok well it was nice talking to you I'll remember to bring them tomorrow ok" and with a smile I turned around and walked quickly down the hall. It took so much of my energy not to break down and start crying. But I knew there was no point. If there's one thing I know is that he's not crying over me so I have no reason to cry over him.

**Nicole's POV**

"Nicole"

I heard my name and turned around to see Quinn walking up to me with a frown on her face. That was a really quick conversation she had with Logan and by the look on her face it didn't go the way she wanted it to go.

"Well"

"He just wanted me to give him the permission slips"

"Oh I'm so sorry Quinn"

"Yea so am I. I can't believe I actually got my hopes up. He's never gonna forgive me so why am I even trying anymore" hearing Quinn talk like this was starting to get really depressing. All I ever heard come out of her mouth lately was how Logan won't forgive her and how he was gonna hate her forever. I really couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok look at the chance of me sounding like a bad friend you have got to stop crying over him." She looked absolutely hurt but I knew I had to continue for her sake.

"I know how much you love him but you have got to give him time ok. Whether you want to hear it or not you fucked up when it came to the whole Josh Logan love triangle thing. But now that Josh has been shipped off to the mental institution he deserves you can really start to show Logan how you feel about him again. And I honestly think you shouldn't rush this. I mean look at how well his relationship with Ember is going. Those two are heading for a breakup any day now. Now what you need to do is make sure you have something cute to wear every time it's possible Logan will see you on this trip and you will win him back in no time."

"But I didn't get invited on the trip"

"Yes you did"

"Ok but that was a long time ago. I hardly doubt he is trying to see me his whole vacation."

"Well that's why you need to make sure that every time he does see you you look like you just walked out of his dreams."

"Wow that is really cheesy"

"Yea well it seemed like the perfect time to be cheesy. Now turn that frown upside down cupcake we are going shopping after school" I started walking down the hall before she could have a chance to even argue. I know I told Logan that I would keep Quinn away and I'll try my hardest to seem like I'm keeping that promise but I need to make sure she looks so good that he can't help but fall for her all over again.

**Zoey's POV**

I was so nervous to see Chase this morning. I mean considering the fact that I just lost my virginity to the guy last night the last thing I need was rejection. But avoiding him was not the answer. I walked toward the hall I knew his locker was and saw him standing in front of it with Michael and Logan. Well here goes nothing the moment of truth. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey" when he turned around he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey yourself" he said as he leaned down and kissed me. But this wasn't a kiss like hey, what's up, how's it going kind of kiss this was an I want you right now kind of kiss and by the reaction from Michael and Logan I could tell they thought the same.

"Ok so I can tell you guys had some fun last night" Logan said

"Yea uh we'll catch you later Chase" Michael added on. Just as Chase was about to lean down and kiss me again Logan ran back and slapped something on Chase's chest.

"You kids be safe now ya hear" he said in a southern accent. At that moment I realized he handed Chase a condom. Great did everyone know what happened just that easily?

Chase stuck the condom in his back pocket and continued to kiss me. When we finally came up for air I could help but smile.

"I was really nervous about seeing you this morning" he looked confused by me saying this.

"Why"

"Because it's every girl's worst nightmare to be rejected by the guy she just had sex with"

"Zoe we have been dating for 4 months already if I wanted to reject you I would have done it by now. Besides if I remember correctly I was the one chasing you so I should really be the one who's worried about rejections" he put his arm around me and we began walking down the hall

"Hey don't get too happy there's still time for that" I said jokingly

"Oh really"

"Yes really actually I think it just might have in about five minutes"

"Well then I guess I better keep you occupied till then huh"

"What did you have in mind" next thing I knew he was pulling me behind the stairs and he pushed me against the wall kissing me feverishly.

"I love you" I said in between breaths

"I love you too"

Ok so I know this is suppose to be a Quinn and Logan story but I felt like on my last story I didn't get enough Chase and Zoey in there so now that we are up to date on what they are doing the Quinn/Logan loving will began. R&R :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV**

Uh why can't I find these stupid papers so I can give them to stupid Logan so he can be out of my life? I wish I had never fallen for him then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be worried about what he's doing and why we didn't work or anything else that has to do with him. Just when I spotted the papers on the top shelf of my closet my phone starts to ring.

"Hello"

"Quinn"

"Oh hey Nicole what's up?"

"Nothing just trying to figure out what to wear tonight."

"Who are you going on a date with tonight?"

"I'm not going on a date I'm going to the movies with Zoey and Dana"

"Oh well have fun with that"

"You know you can come if you want"

"And be in that awkward situation. I'd rather not"

"Look you're my best friend just like Zoey is there won't be anything awkward about it."

"Do you not remember that she hates me? How will that not lead to something awkward?"

"All you have to do is say you're sorry for ditching her for the psycho and say how stupid you were. And BAM everything will be back to the way it was."

"I wanna apologize to Zoey but not right now. I need to settle things one at a time. And the first thing I need to do is find these stupid slips."

"Oh yea I almost forgot about those. Why does Logan need them anyway?"

"So that everyone's parents think that the whole trip is legit and highly chaperoned"

"Why that boy is smart when it comes to fooling people"

"Yea tell me about it" at that point the doorbell rings.

"Hold on someone's at the door" it's probably just Chase too lazy to unlock the door his self. But when I opened the door I was shocked because it wasn't Chase. It was Zoey.

"Nicole let me call you back."

"You were talking to Nicole."

"Yea. Chase isn't here."

"I was actually coming to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yea can I come in" at first I wasn't too sure if I wanted to let her in. I mean what reason did she have to talk to me. We haven't had a conversation that ended without us yelling in months. But I guess this also gave me the time to end all of this before the trip.

"I'm sorry" we both said. After staring at each other for a moment we couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I was really stupid for not listening to you when it came to Josh. I guess I just wanted someone that loved me the way you love Chase."

"No I'm sorry. I couldn't expect you to just listen to me because I didn't like him. I should have known that it would just make things end badly between us."

"But I wish I would have listened to you. It would have saved me so much time. And I probably wouldn't feel as bad as I do right now."

"Bad about what. Josh? He was crazy you shouldn't feel bad because he hit you"

"No it's not that. I just feel bad because if I hadn't have been so distracted with Josh I could have found someone better." Zoey gave me a weird look after I said this. Like she knew there was more to what I was saying.

"It sounds like to me you found someone better already." See I told you she knew

"I don't know"

"Ok now I'm sure you found someone. Who is it?"

"It's no one. At least not anymore."

"Ok go upstairs and get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to the movies with me. And then this will give you time to tell me all about this mystery guy."

"Zoe there really is no mystery"

"Good then you won't have a problem telling me then" as she is saying this she begins to push me up the stairs. I know I'm gonna have to tell her if I want our friendship to be the way it was. Even if that means bringing up Logan.

**Logan's POV**

"Loggie baby come over here"

I keep trying to tune her out but it just doesn't seem to work. The trip is next week so I really need to dump her anyway. But if there is one thing my brother taught me growing up is to never break up with a girl at your own house. All that will lead to is a bunch of your shit broken. And I'd rather not have to max out my dad's credit card for this trip and a whole new bedroom. But how am I supposed to get rid of Ember otherwise. No matter how many hints I give the girl she just won't seem to leave.

"You know I can't I have to finish this paper"

"But I haven't even seen you write anything yet"

"Yea because I can't think when you keep talking"

"Well if you would stop ignoring me and be over here kissing me instead I wouldn't have to talk now would I" it's taking all of my energy not to end this all right now but I know I can't.

"Look can we please just not fight. I'm sorry for yelling but I really do have to get this done"

"Fine I'll just go then"

"Really….I mean that would really help. You know I can't concentrate with you lying in my bed like that"

"I know I have that effect on you" she gets up from the bed and walks to my computer desk chair. She leans down to give me a kiss but I'm not stupid. She is just trying to seduce me into letting her stay. And maybe if I was still into her it would have worked but I truly am not so I gently push her back. I grab her hand and begin to walk her down stairs. Once we get to her car she puts a pout on her face. But that still won't work. I open her car door then lean down to give her a kiss. After she gives me one more hopeful glance she finally starts the car and drives away. I reach into my pocket and grab my phone.

"Hey Michael what are you doing right now"

"Writing my paper. Which is what you should be doing to?"

"Oh please I wrote that the day it was assigned"

"What the hell. It's a 5,000 word easy"

"Well it's a good thing my new step mom got me one of those word calendars"

"Well I still have to do mine. Unless you want to help me"

"Yea ill help. How about you send your paper to some nerd to do and we go to the batting cages"

"Uh I don't know because we are suppose to do it ourselves"

"I don't remember him saying that. I just heard him say the due date"

"Ugh fine I'll call someone and meet you there in 20 minutes"

"Ok cool. Oh and call Chase to"

"Fine" just as I'm hanging up my phone it starts ringing. Hoping it isn't Ember I look down to see whose face pops up. It Nicole which means she must have something to tell me.

"Hey"

"Hey Logan. I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet at the diner tomorrow so I could give you the forms"

"You got them already?"

"No not yet but I'm gonna get them when we all go back to Quinn's house after the movie"

"Who's we all"

"Me, Zoe and Dana"

"What Zoey is talking to her again?"

"Yea they made up tonight before we came here"

"Wow I didn't think that would ever happen"

"Yea neither did I. Now the only person left to forgive her is you"

"Right well I'm pretty sure that will never happen."

"Yea we'll see. So tomorrow at the diner?"

"Why can't you just give them to me at school?"

"Because we aren't going to school. We're gonna spend the whole day shopping for stuff for the trip."

"Oh. Ok then I'll see you there"

"K bye"

Wow Zoey actually made up with Quinn. I wonder what made her do that. Last I had talk to her she was fine not having Quinn in her life. But I guess you can't really keep best friends apart. I mean I've got into plenty of fights with Chase and Michael but we never have gone more than two weeks before we have to apologize.

But I still don't agree with Nicole about me making up with Quinn. I have no reason to. She chose that jackass over me and now she's gonna have to deal with that. Obviously she didn't care about me so why should I be sitting around thinking about her. But a part of me can't stop thinking about her. Every time I see her I lose my breath. How could she turn her back on me when I feel this way? I know I never told her in so many words how I feel but she should have known. I have never treated any girl the way I treat her. Most girls I won't even give the time of day to but when it comes to Quinn I would spend every second of the day with her if I could. But she doesn't feel the same. Otherwise she would have chosen me at the hospital and told Josh to leave. But she didn't I was the one she threw out of her room that day and for that reason alone I can't ever forgive her.

Yay chapter three. Well then you know what to do next R&R. How else would I know how well or bad I'm doing?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV **

"_Logan. Wait Logan we need to talk"_

"_About what"_

"_Us I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it"_

"_Do you realize what you do to me? I can't breathe when you're not near me."_

"'_I feel the same way. Can you please forgive me?"_

"_What do you think?"_

_Just as he was going to lean in and kiss me I hear a loud beeping. I try to ignore it but it just won't stop._

Waking up from a dream like that makes me never want to wake up. If only real life was that real. With a sigh I pick up my phone and tried to turn off the alarm without opening my eyes.

"Oh for the love of god turn off the devil beeping." I almost forgot the girls spent the night. I hit the button on the alarm and got out of bed. I walked to Chase's room to wake him up. When I opened the door I didn't expect to see Zoey in bed but it didn't bother me. At least they were fully clothed.

"Chase, Zoe wake up we gotta start getting ready." I left to make sure Nicole and Dana were awake.

"Hey Nicole wake up we have to get ready."

"No mom two more hours"

"Nicole get up you can't keep sleeping. You guys can get ready in the downstairs bathroom. I have an extra flat iron in the top drawer if you need it."

I walked to my dad's room to use his bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I took out my hot rollers (yes they still make them) and began to put on makeup. After I was satisfied with the way I looked I walked to my room to grab some clothes. No one was in there so everyone else must be ready. I hurried and picked a dress with boots and finished getting ready. As I was walking out of my room I made sure to have the papers Logan needed. I walked downstairs and everyone looked at me like I was an alien.

"What wrong. Do I look bad or something?"

"No it's not that it's just I haven't seen you dress up in forever" Zoey answered

"Yea I was starting to think you threw away all of your cute clothes" said Nicole

"Well I'm in a good mood today so I just thought I would wear this"

"Ok let's go we still have to go to the diner before class"

We all grabbed our things and left. I could just feel that today was gonna be a good day. Nothing would mess with that.

**Chase's POV**

I didn't expect that when I came home from the batting cages that Zoey would be sleeping in my bed. At first I thought that it was a joke or that I was just imaging things. But she really was there. I walked over to the bed and woke her up.

"Zoe what are you doing?"

"Oh Chase I meant to stay awake until you got here"

"What are you doing here?"

"I made up with your sister last night"

"Really I thought that would never happen at the rate you two were going"

"Yea Nicole kinda forced us to. So after we went to the movies we all came back here"

"So Nicole is in the room with Quinn"

"Yea her and Dana so I thought I would just sleep in here"

We sat in the bed and talked most of the night. The next thing I know Quinn is waking us up in the morning. I was pretty shocked. Especially since we didn't do anything this time. We got ready and for school together and I kissed her goodbye and told her I would see her later. I can hear Logan and Michael yelling at me right now for not taking an opportunity to have sex but it just didn't happen.

When I showed up at the diner they were both already in a booth. I slide in next to Michael and ordered from the server. Logan told us how he broke up with Ember over the phone this morning but told her she should still come on the trip. I still don't understand how any girl is attracted to Logan when he treats them like this. While we were talking about the trip the girls pulled up in two separate cars. At first I didn't recognize the girl that got out of Zoe's car until I saw the glasses.

**Logan's POV**

"Dude is that your sister" Michael said to Chase

As I looked up Zoey was walking in with Nicole and that girl Dana. But there was also another girl with them. That couldn't really be Quinn could it. She looked like a completely different person. I wonder what happened. I know it can't be just because she made up with Zoey. She threw the permission slips on the table.

"You wanted these right" I didn't know how to answer at first. I was still shocked to see her.

"Uh yea. Thanks again"

"Uh huh"

"Quinn what happened to you" Michael asked

"What do you mean?"

"You look way different than you usually look. Or at least how you've been looking lately. You haven't looked this nice in a long time"

"MICHAEL" Zoey slapped Michael's arm

"No its fine Zoe. I guess I was just in a rut for some time"

"Well I liked you more when you were dressing like an ugly girl." Chase said

"Well I think you look nice" I said. I couldn't believe I just said that. That was only supposed to be a thought.

"Right well were gonna go eat" Quinn acted like she didn't even notice what I said. Maybe she has moved on.

"Wait you guys might as well take these while you're here" I handed them each one and they walked away.

"Wow man you might want to pick up your jaw" Michael said

"What are you talking about"

"Dude its written all over your face. You want Quinn"

"No I don't I was looking at that Donna girl"

"You mean Dana"

"Yea sure whatever that's who I'm gonna hook up with on the trip"

"Is that smart"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh I don't know because she is friends with Quinn and that will screw things up between you two."

"Michael everything is already screwed up between us so why should that stop be from enjoying some private time with Denise"

"Dana?"

"Who"

"Her name is Dana"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No I'm pretty sure you said Denise"

"Yea man if you really wanna hook up with her so bad you might wanna learn her name first" Chase said

"Wait your actually suggesting I hook up with someone"

"Yea if that means you're not gonna put your hands on my sister"

"Well then I guess it's settled I'm hooking up with Dana"

**Nicole POV**

After eating at the diner we had to speed all the way to school to make it by the first bell. Once Dana and I got into first period we started talking about the trip.

"I can't believe Logan's dad rented him a ski lodge."

"Oh he didn't he had the lodge rented for a movie but they changed the location and Logan just talked his dad into putting the reservation in under his name since he already paid for it."

"But that still so cool he gets to do it"

"What's your obsession with Logan lately"

"There's no obsession I just think he's cute"

"Yea and he's also a dick"

"Aren't you suppose to be like one of his best friends"

"That doesn't mean I agree with the way he treats the girls he dates"

"I guess"

"Either way you can't go there with Logan"

"Why not"

"Because he and Quinn had a little thing a few months back"

"I thought Quinn was with that Josh guy that's why she ended up in the hospital"

"Yea but Logan was trying to get her to be with him"

"But they were never officially together so why does it matter if I hook up with him"

"Because he still has feelings for her whether he wants to admit them or not" It seemed like Dana just wasn't listening to what I have to say. But I had to make it clear that she couldn't do anything with Logan. Even if Quinn was over him it just wouldn't be right.

"Look just promise me you won't pursue him"

"Fine if it's really that serious I won't go after Logan"

Hopefully she listens because the last thing I need on this trip is drama.

Ok so there goes another chapter. I'd like to thank Tessie 13 for her ideas. I really appreciate the feedback (especially when I needed to add some more drama to this story lol). Anyway go on and R&R plz :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Logan's POV**

"Ok everybody hurry up we don't have time for this. The plane is leaving in 10 minutes. Is everyone here?"

"Quinn is still going through security and she's the last one." Nicole says

"Ok well text her and tell her to hurry up everyone else can start to get on the plane."

Of course out of all the people I have to wait for its Quinn. Why does it seem like everywhere I am lately she is right by my side or right behind me. If I'm in the cafeteria she is right behind me. If I'm at my locker she's right across from me. If I'm going to the nurse's office she is coming out. It seems like she is around me so much I haven't even had time to talk to Dana about hooking up this break.

As I'm standing next to the plane entrance I see Dana walking over to Zoey and Chase just as she passes me she hands me a piece of paper. I look up and she winks at me. I open the paper and it has a small note on it.

_I know what you're thinking and I'm thinking the same. I'll find you when I'm ready. Dana_

Just as I finish reading it Quinn walks up. She's wearing sweats but she looks as beautiful as she would in a prom dress. Great you see what I mean. I get a sexy note from Dana and Quinn walks up looking like she just dropped down from the heavens. Or at least that's how she looks to me. What the hell am I supposed to do? I need to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Sorry" Quinn says

"It's fine let's just get on." I try to guide her forward with my hand but it ends up on the small of her back. We both look at each other and I can't make myself look away. Just as I think we are going to stare at each other forever she turns and continues to walk on the plane. This may be a lot harder than I thought.

**Zoey's POV**

Since it's only three in a row I'm sitting next to Michael and Chase and in the row across from us is Nicole, Quinn and my little brother Dustin. I wonder where Dana is sitting. I lean over and ask Nicole.

"Hey where's Dana"

"I don't know I thought she got on with you"

"Yea she did but I don't know where she went"

"I just hope she's not with Logan"

"Ugh that's the last thing we need."

"What are you guys whispering about" Quinn asks

"Nothing" I don't want her to think about Logan at all. Nicole and I need to come up with a plan to keep her as far away as possible from him, because if I know Logan he is definitely planning on hooking up with someone on this trip.

"Hey Michael where's Lisa" Nicole asked. She is so good at changing the subject.

"Oh we broke up so she didn't come."

"Yea but you guys are always breaking up"

"No I'm pretty sure it's for good this time"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Ha its fine at least now I don't have to worry about arguing with someone the whole time."

"Yea I have a feeling there will be enough of that already"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"Huh oh nothing. Hey why is your hair so shiny" see what I mean she is perfect at changing the subject

"Uh I don't know" Quinn said with a confused look on her face.

"Well it looks really pretty. I wish my hair was that pretty"

Before Quinn could reply Logan stood up and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey ok so is everyone ready. Do you guys have everything?"

After everyone said yes Logan went to the pilot to tell him we were ok to take off. When he came back I saw a girl pull on his arm. And that girl was none other than Dana.

"Logan you can sit right here" Dana said

I looked over at Nicole to see if she saw it also. After seeing the look on her face I could tell she did we both shook our heads and tried our best not to let Quinn notice. Chase noticed though and leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What was that all about?"

"What"

"That look you and Nicole had"

"Oh well we think Dana is gonna try to hook up with Logan and we just don't want Quinn to find out"

"Why isn't she over him?"

"She says she is but you know your sister if she thinks she can get away with hiding it she will"

"Do you want me to say something to Logan?"

"Naw just make sure not to mention it around Quinn"

"Will do"

**At the lodge**

**Quinn's POV**

I couldn't believe the view pulling up to the lodge. The snow was so pretty and clean it made you not want to touch it. Once everyone was out of there vans we all went into the lobby and waited for Logan to comeback with the keys. I was in a circle with Zoey, Nicole, Michael and Chase when he finally walked up to give us our keys.

"Ok so me Michael and Chase have one suite and you girls have the other"

"Really Logan you gave us a suite to?" Zoey asked

"Yea well I figured you three wouldn't want to split up so that way you can all stay in the same room plus your right down the hall from us"

"Aww thanks Logan that is so sweet" Nicole said giving him a hug

"Yea it really is thanks Logan" I said

He looked surprised to see me talking to him but before he could reply Nicole pulled me and Zoe away.

"Ok so what should we do first?"

"Let's go see this suite of ours" Zoey replied

After looking around for the right elevator we found our way up to our suite and just as Logan said it was right down the hall from his. We were also in a different tower than some of the other people who came with us so that was cool to. Opening the door I didn't really know what to expect but once I saw what was inside I couldn't help but let my jaw drop.

At first glance you see a big spacious living room with red walls and a big round sectional in the middle of the room. Then to the left was the full kitchen with desserts waiting for us on the counter. Also there was a room on that side. One of the rooms was on the right side while the last was located up the stairs. After running around like mad we finally decided on our rooms. Nicole got the yellow one by the kitchen Zoey got the lavender room on the right and I got the green room up the stairs. I couldn't believe this is where we were gonna be staying for the next two and a half weeks.

Ok so there goes another chapter. But I really need some reviews guys. Otherwise I don't know how I'm doing. So plz review for me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Chase's POV**

After the girls left we decided to go look for our room also. Logan pointed us in the direction of the elevator and told us he would be up soon. Michael and I made our way up to the room and couldn't believe our eyes

"Now I remember why we hang out with Logan" Michael joked

"I know right. Man I have never seen a hotel room this nice"

"Hey lets go checkout the rooms"

After looking in the rooms we decided that I got the one up stairs while Michael got the one by the kitchen because he sleep-eats. Logan would get the one by the stairs once he finally decided to show up.

"Hey why hasn't Logan come up yet?" Michael asked

"I don't know maybe he had to handle something with the hotel" at that moment there was a knock on our door. I went to open it and Zoey and Nicole were standing on the other side.

**Nicole's POV**

We walked in and saw that the boy's room was identical to ours. We all sat at the counter and started eating the snacks that were left out for us.

"Hey where is my sister" Chase asked

"Oh she said she was gonna call your dad then take a nap"

"Oh ok" he turned to Zoey and whispered in her ear and then they took off up the stairs.

"Well we know what they are about to do" Michael said

"Right could they be more obvious"

"Hey when you get the urge you have to do something about it"

"Ew did you really just say the urge"

"Yea what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know it just makes it sound way more dirty than it actually is"

"Oh I'm sure it's dirty"

"Ok enough about Zoey and Chase's sex life which room did you get"

"The one back there"

"Really I did to. I have to be close to a kitchen that way when I get the "urge" to eat I don't have to walk that far"

"Yea me to. So what do you want to do cause it's obvious that they aren't coming out anytime soon"

"Uh I don't know we could order food and watch something on tv for right now."

"Ok but not in here cause I do not like any extra sound effects with my movies. We can just watch something in my room."

"Ok" I said with a laugh. As Michael went to go get the room service menu I couldn't help but wonder if I was gonna be spending the majority of my time here with him. Especially if Zoey was wrapped up with Chase and Quinn was sulking about Logan. I guess I wouldn't mind spending time with him. Maybe we will become closer friends at the end of this.

**Logan's POV**

After checking in with my dad I went to go to my room. When I was just about at the elevator I saw Dana standing up ahead. Before I could say anything she winked at me and began to walk away. I knew what that meant so I looked around to make sure no one was watching and I began to follow her. I made sure to put her in the other tower that way Quinn never would catch me leaving her room. She didn't slow down until we got to her door. Once there all she did was cross her arms and stare. Waiting for me to make the next move.

"Well" She asked. Without another word I slammed into her opening the door in the process making sure our lips never separated. I pushed her back until she hit the couch. I took off my shirt and leaned back in to finish what I just started. As I moved down to her neck I could hear her moaning my name. But I could help but think it wasn't her I wanted to hear moan. I picked her up and carried her to the room at that point I guess she decided it was her turn to take the lead so when we landed on the bed she turned so that she was on top. She took off her shirt but I still couldn't stay focused on her. She started to kiss my neck and chest then began to move further south. Once she got to my zipper she smiled up at me and began to unbutton and unzip my pants with her teeth. I wasn't that shocked she could do this. From what I had heard she was pretty good with her mouth.

Just as she got my pants off though my phone started to ring. I couldn't help but be happy for the distraction. For some reason I just wasn't that in to it. It wasn't like she wasn't hot because she definitely was. And it wasn't like I didn't think it was gonna be good because I was pretty sure it was but I just wasn't in to her. I leaned up and began to reach for my pants.

"Just leave it. It can wait"

"No it can't it could be my dad"

"I think daddy will understand if you're a little preoccupied"

"Look can you just get up please."

"Fine"

I looked down at my phone and I saw it was a text from Michael. I have never been so happy to see a text message before in my life. I opened it to see what it said.

_**Hey man where are you? **_

"Uh I gotta go" I said beginning to pull my jeans back on

"What already. But baby we didn't even get to do anything"

"Don't call me baby and there's nothing I can do it's something wrong with some people's rooms"

"Ok well when do you want to meet up again"

"I don't know. I'll call you" I said grabbing my shirt from the living room floor. I owed Michael big time for this. I sent back a reply before heading out the door.

_**Thanks man**_

**Quinn's POV **

I only slept for about thirty minutes before I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I guess I'll just go check and see what everyone else is doing. I get up and make my way to the door and as I'm walking out I see the last person I want to see. I wonder if it's too late for me to go back inside.

"Hey Quinn" ok maybe not

"Uhh hi Logan"

"So…..where ya heading"

"I was just going to go look for Zoe and Nicole"

"Oh yea well I'm just coming from the lobby." I noticed at that point that his shirt was button wrong.

"Uh your shirt"

"What?" he looked down and tried to scramble to fix it. But it was already too late. I looked at his neck and saw that there was a bruise forming on his neck.

"I gotta go" I said

"Wait Quinn its nothing I just went to….."

"Logan you don't have to explain anything to me. You can do whatever you want" I walked away before he could say another word. I guess I would just have to wait to get Zoey and Nicole. But this is the perfect opportunity to see this place.

**Michael's POV**

Once our food came Nicole and I made our way to my room. We couldn't decide on what to watch so we just watched the first season of weeds on Netflix. I couldn't believe she had never seen the show before.

"How is it possible that you have never seen this show?"

"Why would I be looking for shows about weed?"

"It's not only about weed is about there dysfunctional mother"

"Well either way it's a pretty good show."

"Told ya" I looked at my phone to see what Logan just sent me. Nicole looked over to see my facial expression

"What is it?"

"I don't know Logan just sent me a message saying thank you" she could tell I was confused.

"What did you say?"

"I just asked where he was."

"And he said thank you back"

"Yea"

"Maybe he meant to send that to someone else"

"Yea maybe" as I said this Nicole rested her head on my chest and took one of my fries. I guess she heard me gasp because she looked up at me.

"Is it ok if I lay on you?"

"Uh yea sure but I'm taking one of your onion rings" as I leaned forward to grab one she moved back to give me room to grab it. As I came forward I realized how close I was to her face. I began to lean in but in all honesty I didn't expect her to kiss me. So I was shocked when she cupped my check with her hand and went for it. I never even thought about kissing Nicole before now but in this moment it made sense. Just as we deepened the kiss I heard the door to the suite open. Logan must finally be back we pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should go in the living room" she said

"Uh yea lets" I didn't really know what to say besides that. We got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Before I could open it though Nicole moved underneath my arm blocking the door with her body. I didn't understand what she was doing until she grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her kissing me softly.

"I just wanted to do that one more time" she laughed and opened the door and left me there to think about that.

After catching my breath I followed to see Logan in the kitchen talking to Chase and Zoey who were sitting on the couch.

"Oh yea before I forget Quinn was looking for you guys" Logan said

"You saw Quinn" Zoey asked

"Yea when I was walking up she was leaving your room"

"And I'm assuming that she's not the reason you have that thing on your neck" Nicole asked

"What oh this is nothing it's a mosquito bite"

"We're in whistler there aren't any mosquito's here" Nicole replied. Logan blushed and tried to hide the mark on his neck

"I swear Logan you can be such a dick sometimes"

"And what did I do now"

"You walked up with a fucking hicky on your neck that's what you did. I mean seriously do you not have a caring bone in your body."

"I really don't see why that matters to you"

"Because Quinn is our friend that's why it matters. But of course you feel like as long as you can bust another nut it shouldn't matter what people think right. I swear I wonder why I'm friends with you sometimes. Come on Zoe"

Zoey kissed Chase goodbye and Nicole smiled at me before exiting the room.

"Wow you really fucked up. Wait is that why you sent me a message saying thank you" I asked while pointing at his neck.

"Yea. Which room is mine." I pointed to the one by the stairs and he walked away without saying another word.

"I can just tell this is going to be drama filled trip" Chase said

"Yea no kidding"

**Ok there's another chapter. First I just want to let everyone know im going to try to update every Tuesday. The key word is try. I'm not going to lie I'm not in love with this chapter but they just got there and I wanted to have something happen so yea. I decided to throw a little Nicole and Michael romance in there since they will be alone this trip anyway. So tell me what you guys think. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV **

After walking around for 40 minutes I found my way to one of the hotel boutiques. I didn't really need to buy anything I just needed to do something to occupy my time. I couldn't get Logan out of my mind. I mean I know we're not together but he could have at least tried to hide the fact he was hooking up with someone. How could he just walk right pass me with a hickey on his neck? It's like he doesn't care at all about what we once had. What did he expect my reaction would be, oh that's great for you Logan is she hot.

Ok I've got to just get him out of my head. Maybe I should buy something so I could find some new guy to fawn over me. But the truth be told I don't want a new guy. As fucked up as it may seem I want him.

I was rounding the corner of one of the racks when I ended up bumping shoulders with someone. When I looked up I noticed it was a face I actually recognized.

"Hey Dana"

"Oh hey Quinn. I didn't see you"

"Yea I wasn't paying much attention myself."

"So are you looking for something special?"

"No just browsing. I needed to clear my mind"

"Oh really why what's up"

"Nothing just stupid Logan"

"You saw Logan?"

"Yea about an hour ago why"

"Oh nothing I know Del Figgalo was looking for him"

"Oh well he is probably back making out with whatever broad he let suck on his neck"

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw him earlier he had a hickey and his shirt wasn't buttoned right"

"Did he say who he was with?"

"No but I didn't stay around long enough to find out"

"Well it's not like you and him are still hooking up right"

"No but that's not the point he knows how I feel about him and it's like he just wants to flaunt it right in front of me"

"So are you going to try to find out who it is?"

"No if he wants to catch something from some chick who probably lays on her back for anyone who asks then that's his problem. I just hope his insurance will cover clinic visits" Dana looked irritated by me saying this but didn't get a chance to reply because Nicole and Zoey walked up.

"Who's going to a clinic" Zoey asked

"Logan"

"Oh so you saw him" Nicole asked while looking at Dana

"Yea earlier"

"Omg Quinn you see that purple shirt it would look so cute on you. Zoe don't you think it would be cute on Quinn"

I know that Nicole is trying to change the subject but I don't know why. Before I can ask Zoey picks up the shirt and pulls me toward the dressing room.

**Nicole's POV**

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked Dana

"What are you talking about?"

"I specifically told you to not go there with Logan and it was the first thing you did"

"I still don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh so now you want to play stupid"

"I'm not playing anything. I don't know what you think I did with Logan but maybe you should check your facts before accusing people of things"

"So you're saying you're not the reason Logan's neck looks like it was attacked by an octopus"

"No I'm not. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna try to find some place to eat"

As Dana walked away I couldn't do anything but shake my head. What would make someone think it is acceptable to do something like that. I made it perfectly clear that Quinn still had feelings for Logan and Logan still had feelings for her but she just chose to ignore it. And on top of that has the audacity to stand in Quinn's face and act like she doesn't know what's going on.

"What did she say" Zoey asked while walking up

"That she didn't know what I was talking about"

"Well she definitely knows. Quinn said she was just talking to Dana about it before we found them"

"Ugh what the fuck is that matter with this girl. Was she dropped on her fucking head at birth and can't comprehend simple fucking instructions?"

"Look I don't know what Dana is trying to pull but I know that she isn't going to stop now just because we say so. So we need to make sure that at least one of us is with Quinn at all times to make sure she never runs into Logan and Dana together. We should probably tell the boys to so they can help. If Logan is going to brag to anyone about Dana it's gonna be them."

"Yea your right I just wish I didn't have to waste my whole trip covering Logan's ass"

"Well what can we do? Quinn has already been through enough with Josh we can't expect her to be able to handle this to" at that point Quinn walked out of the dressing room

"Hey what are you guys talking about and where did Dana go"

"Oh she went back to her room she said she forgot her cell phone"

"Oh we should meet up with her later. I didn't think I was gonna like her but I really do" as Quinn said this she made her way toward the entrance of the store. All I could do was look at Zoey and shake my head. If Quinn only knew the whole story she wouldn't be trying to spend any extra time with Dana

**Logan's POV**

I was in my bed rolling back and forth when I heard my text alert go off. I didn't even care who it was I just wanted some silence. After about ten minutes just when I was about to drift off to sleep my phone rang again. Ugh who the fuck can't get the hint that I'm not going to reply. Before I even had a chance to reach for my phone it rang again. Finally I grabbed the phone and press the power button to wake it up. There were three texts from Dana and one from Nicole. Great just fucking great. I decided to open them with no true intention of replying.

Nicole's said

_**I swear to fucking god and all that is holy if you ruin my trip with all this Dana shit I will personally walk down to the kitchen find the smallest cheese grater and make sure that you don't leave with anything less than your dick in ashes :-) **_

At that point I reached for my dick and winced. If I knew Nicole she didn't say things like that unless she meant it. And I didn't want to find out if she really would actually try to do it either.

Dana's messages said

_**Hey text me back we need to talk**_

_**Logan seriously I have to talk to you!**_

_**I know the reason you left was quinn and I have no problem telling her what we did since you didn't. Call me**_

What the fuck was she serious? Ugh now I really have to worry about this cheese grater thing. I jumped up from my bed and ran to the living room. Michael and Chase were sitting on the couch watching TV. When I ran in they looked up with confusion written all over there face.

"I have a big problem"

**Chase's POV**

"What did you do now?"

"It's not what I did more of what I didn't do"

"What" Michael asked

"It's Dana I was supposed to hook up with her earlier but I couldn't go through with it now she is threatening to tell Quinn what we did"

"Ok so what's the problem I thought you said you didn't do anything?"

"Well I didn't but she might have"

"Wait so Nicole was right. You did hook up with someone"

"No she was wrong I did a little making out but I swear my pants nev… wait her clothes never… wait damn it ok there was no penetration involved"

"Ok so what did you do" Chase asked?

"I told you I didn't do anything but she might have done some things with her mouth"

"Dude my sister is going to kill you"

"Thank you I realize that what can I do to get Dana off my back"

"Shit asks Nicole and Zoey they know her better" Michael said. Just in that moment all of the girls walked in including Quinn. Was now a good time to bring this up or should I wait till I could talk to them all without Quinn. The only thing bad about that is they most likely are not going to leave her side at all now.

"Ummm Zoey, Nicole can we talk in my room for a minute" I asked. All three girls looked at each other confused.

"Please" finally with a sigh they followed me to my room.

"Ok because I know that you are very serious about cutting off my dick I'm telling you this now. Dana is threatening to tell Quinn what we did" they looked at each other like they could tell this was coming.

**Ok so a bit of a cliff hanger I know I'm so mean. But I'll be nice and make the next chapter very drama filled if you promise to give me some reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV**

"Ok what was that about" I asked Chase. He avoided eye contact with me which let me know that something was really going on. At that point I decided that if they wouldn't tell me I would go to the source. I walked toward Logan's door and threw it open.

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on" Logan Zoey and Nicole exchanged a look.

"Nothing is going on" Nicole said

"Bullshit you guys have been trying to hide something from me since we got here and I want to know what it is."

"Quinn it's nothing I swear" Nicole said. I start shaking my head and sigh. When I go to reply I get a text. I look at my phone and am shocked to see it's from Dana.

_**Hey wanna hit the slopes?**_

"So you guys really aren't gonna tell me what's going on" I asked for the last time.

"Seriously nothing is going on" Nicole says

"Fine" I walk out without an explanation of where I'm going. Once I'm out the door I reply back to Dana.

_**Yea just let me go change I'll meet you down there :-)**_

**Nicole's POV**

I swear I knew this shit was gonna happen. Ugh why in the hell did I have to become friends with Dana. All this bitch has done is causes a whole slew of problems.

"Logan is it so hard to keep your dick in your pants."

"Ok one we never even got that far and two how am I to blame for Dana being a psycho"

"That's not the point you know you still have feeling for Quinn so why keep putting her through this?" Zoey says.

"Why does this keep coming back to what I'm putting Quinn through all the time? It's not like she is innocent in this. She's not the only one who got hurt"

"Ok fine forget Quinn for a second and think about yourself. If you really did get hurt then why try to inflict that same pain on Quinn" I asked

"IM NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING BUT MOVE ON" I was shocked. So this was the reason he's been pursuing Dana so much. He was trying to find whatever girl he could to hide behind so he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings.

"Ok fine you want to move on the first thing you need to do it talk to Quinn once and for all. We can handle this Dana thing."

"Do I have to?"

"YES" Zoey and I say simultaneously

"Ok fine I'll go find Quinn"

Hopefully if he can get her alone they can stop acting like they don't have feelings for each other and fix this mess.

**Quinn's POV**

After I went back to my room I rushed to get on my stuff before anyone could try to come find me and feed me more lies. I just didn't get it what was so important that they had to leave me out. I grabbed my snowboard and went down to the rental shop to meet Dana. Apparently she doesn't know how to ski or snowboard so she signed up for lessons. When I walked up to the shop she was outside with the instructor holding a board and flirting. How she could flirt when it was this cold outside was beyond me.

"Hey"

"Oh hey Quinn this is Ryan. He's gonna teach me how to stand up on this thing without making a complete fool out of myself"

"Oh I'm sure you will be fine. I can tell you are naturally graceful" Ryan flirted back. Well apparently me standing here wasn't going to put any salt in his game. I just smirked and looked back and forth as they went along with their banter. Finally we made our way down to the bunny slopes.

"Ok Dana remember everything I told you and give it a try" to my surprise Dana went down the slope perfectly. She didn't falter once. Once she made it back towards us she wore a bashful expression on her face

"See I told you it wasn't hard. You're a natural and it looks like you don't need me anymore" Ryan said

"But what if I have a question" Dana said with a confused expression on her face

"How about I give you my number and you give me a call anytime"

"That will work" after putting his number in her phone he smiled and made his way back to the rental shop.

"What was that? I thought you said you couldn't snowboard?"

"I never said that I said I don't know if I'll be able to stand up but that can be for any reason"

"So what was the point of taking the lesson?"

"Well every once in awhile it's good to test your skills. You know make sure your not losing your touch."

"Ha I'll have to remember that."

After riding a couple of slopes we made our way inside to grab a couple of hot chocolates. Dana was telling me in great detail about all of her different sexcapades. It was actually quite funny. I mean even though I haven't done nor could imagine doing half the things she had I didn't judge. I thought it was cool to be friends with someone who was so different than me. And if she was comfortable doing those things then who was I to tell her not to. While we were talking I saw Chase and Michael heading our way. I personally didn't feel like talking especially after finding out that everyone was keeping something from me. But I knew my brother if they sent him to talk to me he wouldn't leave until he said what he had to.

"Umm Quinn could you come with me real quick please"

"No"

"No?"

"Exactly no. I'm doing something. You guys didn't seem to think it was important to talk an hour ago so why now"

"Ok for one Quinn we need to talk about this in private but I didn't know what was going on until right before you showed up"

"Ok so why not tell me then huh."

"It's not really my story to tell look can you just come with me"

"Well how about this you tell me the story and I'll choose then if I want to come with you" I was so wrapped up in my conversation with Chase that I forgot Dana was there before she spoke.

"Uh not to be nosy but Quinn what story" she asked

"Apparently my brother here along with my friends have decided to keep something from me"

"Oh I think I know what the big secret is" I was shocked to hear her say this. How was it possible that someone we just started hanging out with would know but I wouldn't? I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth until I saw Chase's reaction to what she said

"I think you need to stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you" Chase said his voice thick with anger

"Oh but see that's where your wrong considering the fact that I'm the one the story is about. That is the story were talking about right" Michael seemed in a daze like he was expecting something really bad to happen while Chase just looked like he was filled with rage.

"Ok can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Dana turned to me and sighs like she was bored with this whole conversation. Finally after rolling her eyes she spoke.

"I'm sleeping with Logan. Well actually not sleeping with not as of yet but I did go down on him"

I was shocked to say the least. How could this be happening? I never even considered the idea that he was sleeping with someone I knew let alone some I was close to. Or at least in the process of getting close to. How could she do this? How could he do this after everything I went through? He didn't even try to find someone that I would never interact with. He let me hang out with her and was probably smiling the whole damn time. I was a joke and I obviously didn't matter to him. I never did. Then I remembered something.

"You gave him the hickey" I asked

"Yea plus a little more."

"So after almost sleeping with Logan you came and smiled at me and told me all about what happened not thinking to mention that it was him you were with"

"Yea pretty much"

I felt like my head was spinning. I had the sudden urge to throw up or pass out but for some reason I couldn't. I didn't really know how I felt. My head hurt so bad that I couldn't really decipher my feelings in that moment but at the same time I knew there was one thing I had to do.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to Dana. Before she had the chance to say anything I cocked back my fist and hit her in the face as hard as I could. Then I grabbed her pony tail and slammed her face down on to the table. Strangely enough I was calm the whole time.

After I grabbed my snowboard and wallet I turned to my brother and Michael and saw shocked expressions.

"Don't follow me" I said to them both and walked away.

**Michael's POV**

I walked up to my hotel room with Chase following me. We hadn't said anything since leaving the café. We opened the door and saw everyone was in the room sitting on the couch. Chase immediately went and sat by Zoey and leaned his head against her shoulder. Everyone looked at us impatiently waiting for us to speak.

"So did you find her" Zoey asked

"Yea" Chase said

"And"

"She knows" he replied

"WHAT" Logan said sounding scared?

"How did she find out" Nicole asked

"Um Dana told her" I finally spoke

"Wait Dana was with her when you found her" Zoey asked

"I'm gonna kill that girl" Nicole stated

"I don't think that will be needed"

"Why" Logan asked

"Because Quinn kinda bashed her face in"

"WHAT" everyone excluding Chase said in unison?

Chase sighed then finally spoke again

"After we found Quinn with Dana I tried to get her to leave with us but she wouldn't. Then Dana decided to just mention that she had fucked Logan so after sitting quietly for about five minutes Quinn got up punch Dana in the jaw and slammed her face into the table then walked away"

"Ok so where did she go" Nicole asked

"We don't know she told us not the follow her" I replied after staring at his hand Logan got up and walked towards the door

"And where exactly are you going" Nicole asked

"I'm going to look for her"

"Don't you think you've done enough" Chase asked. Without even replying Logan left. After that Chase and Zoey went over to the girls hotel room across the hall and I went to sit next to Nicole

"Ugh I swear I can't take to much more of this drama" she said

"Yea it's getting old really quick"

"So how about another topic"

"Like" I asked

"Like our kiss" she looked at me knowingly

"Oh yea I didn't really wanna bring that up first. So you kissed me back" I said with a smile on my face

"Yea I did. And I would like to do it some more. Maybe after a date or something"

"Did you just ask me out Nicole?"

"Yea I guess I did." She said with a laugh

"Well I would be happy to go matter fact lets go now" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up from her seat

"What now but I need to get dressed and….."

"You look fine. You don't have to be all dolled up to get my attention now let's go"

"Really" she asked

"Really now let's go"

**Ok so I obviously don't have to say it's been awhile with moving and starting work plus writers block it's a little hard so forgive me and I hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Ok so before I start this chapter I wanna just mention that I'm gonna try to put a little bit more of the other characters lives in from now on. That way they don't seem so wrapped up in Quinn and Logan's bullshit. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Logan's POV

After leaving my room I wasn't sure where to start to look for Quinn but. I really didn't even know what I was gonna say yet. Or even why I was going to look for her anyway. I guess I felt I should explain even though I was pretty sure she wouldn't listen. But after looking around the hotel for a bit I made my way outside and walked around the grounds looking for any sign of her. I finally came across a small cabin right in the entrance of the woods and walked towards it. I didn't grab my coat before I left so I tried to move quickly to get out of the cold air.

I was shocked to see that the door was unlocked and opened easily. I was even more shocked to see that Quinn was inside. I shut the door behind me and walked to the bed. The cabin wasn't very big so there was only a queen size bed with a round table close to the kitchen. Quinn was sitting on a window bench looking out. I didn't really know what to say so I sat silently looking at my hands. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"How did you find me?"

"I actually came in here to warm up. I was dumb enough to leave my room without my coat"

"Well when you're good and warm can you leave? I want to be alone"

"Only if we can talk first"

"I don't have anything to say

"Well I do"

"I think you've done and said enough for one day"

"I think your only looking at this from one side"

"Really and what side is that"

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you"

"No your right you didn't. You just came to try and justify why you were sleeping with one of my friends. Maybe you want to run off and do it again. Nicole is free why don't you try her next"

"Oh don't do that"

"What"

"Play the victim"

"Oh so now I'm playing the victim because I'm hurt"

"Look not everything is about you."

"I never said it was but it sure does seem that way when you go and sleep with one of my friends then try to make it seem like I have no right to be mad"

"I WAS HURT TO"

"Doesn't seem like it. Dana didn't seem to think you were to hurt when she had your dick in her mouth"

"AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN. IT AMAZES ME THAT YOU CAN SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE I REALLY DID SOMETHING TO YOU"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY FRIEND"

"SO WHAT YOU STRUNG ME ALONG FOR MONTHS JUST TO CHOOSE A GUY WHO BEAT YOU. AND YOU WANNA ACT LIKE IM THE BAD ONE HERE. I WASN'T WITH YOU WHEN I MET DANA I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU BUT I REMEMBER VERY CLEARLY THAT YOU WERE WITH JOSH WHEN YOU STARTED TALKING TO ME"

"Ok you can leave now"

"NO YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME. YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO HURT BY WHAT I DID BUT HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN YOU ENDED THINGS WITHOUT SO MUCH AS AN EXPLANTION. THEN YOU GO ABOUT YOUR LIFE LIKE WE NEVER HAPPENED. LIKE I DIDN'T MEAN SHIT TO YOU AND YOU WANNA PREACH TO ME ABOUT BEING HURT. GO FUCK YOURSELF OK YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING. YOU KNOW WHY I HOOKED UP WITH DANA TO GET OVER YOU. SO I COULD FINALLY MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE AND HAVE SOMEONE IN MY LIFE THAT CARES ABOUT ME"

After screaming for so long I was sure I was gonna lose my voice. But I had to get it all out. She couldn't sit there and make me feel guilty about trying to get over her. It's not like when I met Dana they were friends so how is that my fault or problem. She finally looked up at me and I felt my stomach drop. She was crying and not a few little tears here and there but she was really crying.

"It's funny that you think I don't care. I came out here to be alone after she told me because I couldn't stand to see you. Not because I didn't care but because I didn't want to look at you and have the image of what you've done with her playing in the back of my mind. I came out here because I loved you and it was hard as hell to hear that you moved on. Do you know what it felt like to see that hickey on your neck earlier and all you did was brush it off like it was nothing. So maybe I was wrong about your motives for hooking up with Dana but don't you dare sit there and tell me that I didn't give a damn about you. Because I do"

She walked back to the window and sat down. I made my way towards the bed but at the last minute I changed my mind and went to sit behind her on the bench. I don't know what came over me but I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her and looked out the window. I could feel her body shaking with tears and I was sure she could feel mine doing the same.

After sitting like that for an hour or so she finally leaned back and looked me in the eyes.

"Did it work" she asked. I was completely confused by here question

"What"

"Sleeping with Dana did it help you get over me?"

"I never slept with her" I said with a sigh

"You didn't answer my question" after a minute I took a deep breath and shook my head. She didn't say anything at first.

"Do you wish it did?"

"What do you mean" I asked

"Do you wish you were over me?"

"I don't know" we sat in silence for a minute before I spoke again

"Are you over me?"

"No I told you that's why I'm out here"

"So now what"

"I'm not sure"

I didn't really know what to say after that. I mean I love Quinn but can we really move pass all of this. After everything that's been said and done can I honestly say we could work everything out.

**Nicole's POV**

After Michael and I went to dinner we made our way back to his hotel room. We figured that Chase and Zoey would still be in our room so we went back and watched a movie. I wasn't really paying attention. I honestly couldn't even remember the title of the movie. I was thinking of making a move on Michael but didn't want to seem like I was moving too fast so I sat there. Half watching the movie half waiting on him to kiss me. We made it through the whole movie and he still hadn't tried to kiss me yet so it was no shocker that I was irritated.

"What's wrong" he asked when I got up to leave

"Why didn't you kiss me" I asked straight out

"Oh well you seemed really into the movie so" he said while walking in my direction

"I can't even tell you the title of that damn movie let alone what the fuck it was about" to this he laugh

"What the hell is so funny" he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately but not for long which really sucked

"I love it when you cuss its hilarious" he moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"How?"

"I don't know I guess it's because you look like you would be all perky and jumpy so to hear you cuss it kinda changes your image. But in a good way."

"Well you remember that if I ever cuss you out in the future"

"Ha I will" and with that he leaned back down and kissed me. After running his fingers through my hair he moved his hands down to my thighs and picked me up. I put my fingers around his neck gently as he moved towards the bed and laid us down on the bed.

He ran one of his hands along the side of my shirt while the other played with my hair again. I moved my hand from around his neck and tugged on his shirt to let him know I wanted to take it off. He broke the kiss to let me move the shirt but we didn't miss a beat and continued once I had thrown the shirt in some unknown direction.

He went to remove my shirt not long after this and began to run kisses along my jaw line until he reached my neck. I could feel his teeth grabbing and pulling my skin then he kissed the same spot slowly. Just as I was letting out a moan the door to his room opened. We jumped apart quickly and saw that it was Zoey and Chase. They immediately looked embarrassed and quickly apologized before closing the door. I sighed heavily and look over at Michael. He was staring back at me with a huge grin on his face and I couldn't understand why.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh nothing it's just their faces were priceless"

"Yea well I really didn't need to see Chase without a shirt on" Michael looked at me as if he almost forgot that I was only wearing a bra and jeans.

"Well is it ok if I see you like this" he asked pulling me closer

"Whenever you want babe just as long as we don't have a audience" I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly pulling away after only a minute

"We should probably go into the living room and explain" we both got up from the bed and threw each other our shirts. After making sure that nothing was out of place we made our way to the door. Before I could turn the handle to exit Michael grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"So what are we gonna say"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't really defined what we are yet and I don't want to seem presumptuous by saying that you're my girlfriend"

"Well I don't know about you but I don't really think I'm to far off from calling you my boyfriend but I guess we can just explain how we went on a date and everything if you want" he looked at me for awhile before leaning in and kissing me.

"I think you calling me your boyfriend is just fine" I smiled up at him. I never would have thought we'd end up here so quickly but I couldn't be more excited.

We walked out into the living room and saw Zoey and Chase sitting the couch. They looked up and immediately wore grins on their faces. I couldn't help but shake my head I knew that I was gonna have to explain every last detail up until this point.

"Uh Zoe you wanna go over to our room"

"Yea sure"

I turned to Michael and smiled at him. I gave him a peek on the lips and stepped on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you later boyfriend" I made my way out the door mentally preparing myself for the story I was about to tell when we saw Quinn walking up. Just by her facial expression I could tell today seemed like it just got a little longer.

**Ok so there we go. Like I said I wanted to give Nicole her own life away from the Logan and Quinn drama. And since we all pretty much know that Chase and Zoey are ok I figure I wouldn't touch on them. Anyway tell me what you think.**


End file.
